


Growing

by theWholeShebang



Series: Growth [1]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, mentor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWholeShebang/pseuds/theWholeShebang
Summary: Farah raised her eyebrows at Terra’s tone. The girl never spoke this way to her and she was more intrigued than bothered by the sudden rudeness.‘Is this the start of your puberty?’, Farah teased.‘Maybe. I am growing up. Don’t know why everyone is having such a hard time with it.’, Terra said with a slight eye roll.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Terra Harvey
Series: Growth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215239
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Growing

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a comment on my story Grow, when did Farah realize the special gift Terra had, this is my take on it.

They spent their afternoon in comfortable silence in the empty teacher’s lounge. Ben had just graded his last essay on the best time to pick moonlilies when Farah broke the silence.

‘I think Terra is growing flowers in the wind meadow.’

Ben looked up in surprise. ‘She ought to know better. It is december. Nothing will grow.’

Farah shook her head. ‘No Ben. Like growing.’

He laid down his pen and stared at his friend. ‘What do you mean?’, he asked with slight disbelief.

Farah said nothing as she let him reach his own conclusion.

‘That’s not possible.’, he whispered softly. ‘That is a rare gift.’

‘I am pretty sure.’, Farah allowed some amusement in her voice as she watched Ben’s perplexed face.

‘She is only twelve.’

‘Well, she comes from a long line of strong earth fairies.’

‘Sam never showed that gift. Rose only learned after years of study.’

‘Both you and Rose are from clean bloodlines.’, Farah contemplated. ‘I think she was just born with it.’

Ben looked almost hurt. ‘That’s not why I married her. I married for love.’

Farah chuckled as she shook her head. ‘No Ben, you married Rose because she was the only one who could put up with your hour long monologues about dirt.’

‘It was soil actually.’, Ben replied with some dignity.

‘Sure Ben.’, Farah grinned. 

Ben wiped his glasses as he let Farah’s words truly sink in. 

‘I think it’s time for me to have a talk with Terra.’

Farah nodded. ‘Suppose that would not hurt.’

She was wrong.

A week later Farah was in the teachers’ lounge again. It was the winter break and the school was as good as deserted and so was the teachers’ lounge. She only was there to pick up some important files when the door swung open. 

‘Here you are!’ Terra sounded triumphant. ‘I have been looking all over for you.’

‘How so?’, questioned Farah as she tried to gauge Terra’s emotional state. She gently scanned the girl’s aura. She seemed to be bursting with energy and indignity. 

Terra looked briefly distracted. ‘Are you using your mind magic?’, she questioned. ‘I think I felt something.’

Farah was surprised that Terra picked up on her magic. Her style was very subtle and she had only swept over Terra, not really touching her mind. 

‘I was scanning you but I am impressed that you could feel it.’

Terra plumped down in a chair. ‘I am not useless with magic you know.’, she said annoyed. 

Farah raised her eyebrows at Terra’s tone. The girl never spoke this way to her and she was more intrigued than bothered by the sudden rudeness. 

‘Is this the start of your puberty?’, Farah teased. 

‘Maybe. I am growing up. Don’t know why everyone is having such a hard time with it.’, Terra said with a slight eye roll. 

Farah knew better than to laugh at the girl’s antics but was thoroughly amused. She shoved her papers to the side and gave the girl all her attention. 

‘What is your problem, sweetheart?’, she questioned. 

Terra looked at her and took a deep breath. ‘Dad is really annoying.’

Farah could not help it. Her lips curled up in a smile. Terra was acting like a cliché teenager. 

Terra was not amused by Farah’s expression. ‘No, I am serious. He is really annoying.’

Farah tried to look serious. ‘He is not annoying’, she corrected. ‘His behaviour is annoying you.’

‘What’s the difference?’, questioned Terra. She did not wait for an answer but decided to continue her tale. ‘It’s stupid. I am not even allowed to go to the wind meadow anymore.’

‘What?’, said Farah. ‘Did Ben say that? Are you grounded?’

‘No.’ Terra’s eyes were wide with indignity. ‘He says it’s not safe for me to go there alone. He doesn't want me to practice my magic on my own. That I am too young’

She shook her head. ‘Sky and Sam have been playing there since they were eight. It is sexist!’, she claimed with finality. 

Again, Farah barely managed to contain her smile. She scratched her nose in an effort to hide her smile. 

‘I don’t think your dad is being sexist.’, she finally said, coming to her friend’s defence. ‘I bet there is more to the story.’ 

‘There isn’t.’, Terra’s answer was too quick, betraying that there was indeed more to the story. ‘He just said it was not safe for me to go and that I should not go alone.’

‘What were you practicing in the wind meadow?’, Farah asked. 

Terra’s eyes did not meet hers. ‘Just what you told me, with the leaves, guiding them through the wind.’

‘Is that all you did?’, proved Farah. 

Terra was silent for a bit. 

‘No.’, she admitted. ‘I like to grow flowers there.’ She looked at Farah. ‘I can make them shoot up from the ground. It is really pretty.’

Farah let the words sink in. 

‘And now dad has forbidden me from doing that and it is just so unfair and it doesn’t make any sense.’

She looked expectantly at Farah, wanting her to agree. 

Farah scraped her throat. ‘Using your magic is not without danger.’, she explained slowly. ‘So I think your dad is just nervous about you going there all alone, Terra.’

Terra opened her mouth to disagree but Farah kept talking. ‘Have you any idea about the theory behind growing flowers?’, she challenged. ‘Do you know about the dangers of creating life out of nothing?’

Terra slowly shook her head. 

‘Because it is.’, continued Farah very seriously. ‘Giving life is one of the rarest and most taxing forms of magic. Give too much and you can seriously hurt yourself.’

Terra looked perplexed. ‘I didn’t know.’, she whispered. Then she looked slightly annoyed again. ‘But why didn’t dad just tell me that?’, she questioned. ‘I am not an idiot. I listen.’

Farah secretly agreed with Terra. Honesty was usual best when teaching curious children. But she understood Ben as well. 

‘He is your dad.’, she explained softly. ‘He doesn’t want to tell you about the dangers of the world. He wants to shield you from them.’

‘But you are telling me the truth.’, said Terra. 

‘Well, I am not your dad.’, answered Farah with slight humor. ‘I am your teacher.’

Terra led Farah’s words sink in. ‘I still think he should have been honest with me.’

‘So tell him that.’, Farah offered simply. ‘Just say that you like to know the truth even if it’s scary.’

Terra gave a small smile. ‘Can I also tell him that I want to practice my magic?’

‘You can always tell him.’, Farah spoke. ‘And if he agrees I think you and I should start some private lessons? Because using magic comes with responsibility and I don’t like the idea of you all alone in the wind meadow either. You have to know what you’re doing.’ She saw Terra’s disappointed expression and added. ‘Because you are growing up and I think you can handle that extra responsibility, right?’

Terra sat up proudly. ‘Yes, I am.’, she exclaimed. Then her face fell. ‘But do you have time to tutor me?’, she asked worriedly. ‘You must be really busy with important stuff.’

Now it was time for Farah to really look strict. ‘Terra.’, she spoke sternly. ‘You know what I am going to say right?’

Terra’s eyes cast down and she mumbled: ‘I am important too.’

Farah gave the girl a small smile. ‘You are, sweetheart. Don’t you forget it. Very important and very special.’

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think and come find me on Tumblr @whatstobedone


End file.
